


Peek-a-boo

by evergrove



Series: Just us, aka the universe where Henry has left for college [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina gets distracted by Emma's nipple. Established SQ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddieWards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWards/gifts).



Emma was painting the guest room walls. They had been slowly renovating the house room by room, now that Henry had left for college. Regina had made most of the plans and Emma did most of the work. Today she was wearing an obnoxiously bright green old ratty t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Mmm, looking good," Regina said, standing by the door. Emma turned to look at her and smiled.

"You think I'm getting better at this, then?"

Regina started laughing. "Look at your shirt, Miss Swan," she had a playful tone in her voice. Emma looked down and noticed she had a tiny hole in her t-shirt.

"Does your nipple want to play peek-a-boo with me?" Regina teased in a way that only Emma got to witness.

"Maybe she does," Emma sassed back. Regina walked closer, adjusted the t-shirt so that Emma's left nipple fit perfectly into the hole and then lowered herself to gently suck on it.

"That feels so good, babe," Emma moaned. Regina licked the nipple and then gave it a tiny bite. Emma yelped.

"Finish your work here, Em-ma. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom," Regina said, swaying her hips seductively.

**Author's Note:**

> For @theblindchick! I saw on Tumblr that you have a birthday and then this happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] Cover for Peek-a-boo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555802) by [Nrrdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrrdee/pseuds/Nrrdee)




End file.
